Tell Me Under The Willow
by Oddington
Summary: {LightClan Secret Santa for Winter's Flight} "After being invited to somewhere in the woods by her best friend Sonny, Clarisse finds something out that would change their friendship forever." (HUMAN)


**Tell Me Under The Willow**

Main Characters;

Sonny Hartman: a tall male with lightly tanned skin, green eyes, light ginger hair with a dyed darker streak that he keeps long, and the tips are dyed white.

Clarisse Skyes: an average height female with blue eyes, dyed white hair that falls to her shoulder blades and is streaked with grey.

* * *

_{Clarisse's P.O.V.}_

The wind whipped passed my rolled down windows as my navy-blue VW bug hummed down the empty dark road. My headlights shined down on the asphalt to guide me on my way to an address scribbled on a sticky note stuck to my dash. I looked at the street signs lining the strips of grass on either side of me.

"Oak. Hickory. Walnut. Everett!" I mumbled to myself, turning onto the road that was on the sticky note.

My best friend had given me an address to meet him at, which happened to be in the forested part of town, a place I rarely went. My job and house was in city part of town so I never ventured far from there.

I look around and find that the road is a dead end though a clearing had opened up passed the cul-de-sac. Pulling the car off to the side and parking it, I grabbed my purple sweater to pull over my Owl City tee. The air was crisp as I breathed it in, searching for a sign of anyone at this point. Shadows loomed around me menacingly and made my skin crawl with what could hiding just beyond that tree trunk.

"BOO!" Someone had slipped silently behind me and yelled in my ear causing me to snap around, socking whoever in the chest. "Goodness, Clare. You really got an arm." They said breathlessly.

The one who scared to wits out of me was grinning widely, shaggy ginger hair peeking out from under a dark beanie. His green eyes were a silvery gray in the moonlight and my heart slowed to its regular pace.

"Sonny!" I huffed, crossing my arms and looking down in embarrassment. "You should've expected that." My white-and-gray hair hung down so it covered my blushing face from his view.

"Don't be a Debbie Downer, Clare!" He unfolded my arms to grasp my hand so he could pull along with him, further into the chilling woods.

"You know I'm not a fan of people, or things, jumping out at me." I protested as I stumbled behind him, trying to peek around him to see where we were going.

"Well, I get a good chuckle from your reactions." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"That bruise better be worth it." I laughed as he let go of my hand to pull some branches to the side.

"M'lady." Sonny bowed slightly and I curtsied before passing through.

Before me was a sight, a stunning sight at that. A willow tree was giving its last few breathes of wisps that hung like glass beads on a delicate string. The moonlight made the pale pink dissolve into a silvery-blue. Sonny held the tendrils aside so I could pass and I gladly did, smiling the brightest I had ever smiled in awhile. The grass was same silvery-blue that reflected from the glass strings of beads, soft and bright all at once.

"This is beyond words, Sonny." I whispered, scared the moment would end and I'd awake in my bed.

"It reminds me of you," He admitted, turning around to in a circle to see everything. "How delicate it is, yet strong."

"You're just saying that to make me feel good." I waved him off, hoping the tints on my cheeks were hidden by the shadows.

"Clarisse, I'm not one to just say things that disappear into the air after being said," Sonny had turned towards me and took my hands, staring right at me. "When I'm with you, things seem brighter and happier. I get giddy when I hear your name. Butterflies do back flips in my stomach when I brush passed you. I love those feelings."

I was speechless. My best friend from childhood pretty much just told me he loved me and I had no idea what to say. Somewhere in between trying not to panic and trying to calm down, my mind had told my body to wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I squeezed him tight as if he would fly away on the breeze that stirred the willow wisps, moonlight flickering around us like lightning bugs.

"Me too." I managed to force out of me, cheek brushing the soft threads of his coat.

I could feel him relax and his heart thump at a normal pace. Sonny kissed my forehead and moved away from the hug. I looked up at him, his green-and-silver eyes glittering with content. Suddenly, a small flame lit up in them, glowing with love. Finding his hand, I weaved my fingers with his and smiled at him.

Sonny tugged me away from the willow's silvery-blue light and towards the way we came. My car seemed to be apart of the forest as he sat on the hood, patting the space next to him. I happily slipped beside him, his arm snaking his way on my shoulder and my head resting on his shoulder.

We sat there for awhile, staring up at the stars with bright smiles on our faces. I couldn't ask for anything better than this.


End file.
